bronyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Użytkownik:Aramorena/Photogallery
Taka tam galeria, żeby zdjęcia się nie kurzyły, lel. Moje obrazki Nightrock by Ara.jpg|Hmmm, zastanówmy się... Czy ten mały kucyk co przede mną stoi nie powiedział właśnie, że gram na gitarze? Nightrock and her guitar by Ara.jpg|Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, że to jest bas, nie gitara?! Drzewo genealogiczne Nightrock by Ara.jpg|Drzewo genealogiczne tak zwane Nightrock_i_koleżanki_z_klasy_Ary_by_Ara.jpg|Jak Arze nudzi się na lekcji to narysuje wszystkie dziewczyny z klasy... xD Night, Delice, Warfire, Spotty i Freshy by Ara.png|Nighty z Warfire, Spotty Hot, Delice i Freshy Jumping Nighty by Ara.png|Nighty sobie skacze i ma paskudny ogon Nightrock by Ara.png|Fejs rockmana w wersji digitalowej Nighty posing by Ara.png|Posing rockman xD Christmas gift 2017 by Ara.png|Nighty gdzieś tam w tle na świątecznym obrazku z 2017 roku... xD Nightrock CM by Ara.png|CM Rockmana Nightrock_i_wzmacniacz_by_Ara.jpg|Rockman zajumał mój wzmacniacz xD Collaby OC_collab_by_Aramorena_i_Magi.png|O taki długi jest mój język! - Collab z Magi Nightrock_i_Miracle_by_MagiAra.png|Drugi collab z Magi Cudze prace Nightrock By Madziubas.png|Od Madziubasa Nightrock by Nataniella.png|Od Naty Nightrock Pony Town by Deerloud.png|Od Deer Nighrock by KeylaLps..png|Od ThePuppy Nighrock by KeylaLps.png|Od ThePuppy, neonowa Nighty Night(mare)rock by Nulevoy.png|Nie mogę się napatrzeć na te wszystkie kolce i ten jęzor... Night(mare)rock czyli genialne zamówienie od Nulevoy Świąteczna Nightrock by AgnessAngel.png|Świąteczny rockman w koszulce KISS od Agness Świąteczna Nightrockss by AgnessAngel.png|Świąteczny rockman bez czapki, też od Agness Nightrock_by_%5E%5E_%5E%5EThePuppy%5E%5E.jpg|Nighty na karteluszce od ThePuppy Inne kucyki Spinning by Ara.png|1 generacja Warfire - Spinning Lucky Storm by Ara.png|3 generacja Warfire, Lucky Storm - co ciekawe, obrazek jest digitalem prawdziwego pierwszego obrazka z Luck Free Will by Aramorena.png|Free Will, czyli panna Zdradzam wszystkich, których nie lubię i których lubię też Freshy South by Ara.png|Freshy South, czyli prawe, prrzednie kopytko Misterious Sanda Delice Rescue by Ara.png|Delice Rescue, raperka z RI lub też lady Wiem od ciebie znacznie więcej, więc traktuj mnie jako autorytet Flame Follow by Ara.png|Flame Follow, fizyk z RI czyli pan Kocham cię War, niemal tak bardzo jak pojęcia fizyczne Misterius Sand by Ara.png|Misterious Sand (lol, pomyliłam się w nazwie obrazka...) czyli Wszechmocny Szefuńcio (btw całkiem go lubię) Shadow Sword by Ara.png|Shadow Sword czyli sir Zdradzę nawet Ruch Złotego Pyłu dla tej nieznajomej pegazicy o karmelowej sierści Terror Expert by Ara.png|Terror Expert (komandor Terroryzuję każdego i każdą bo tak), czyli pierwsza próba rysowania w SAIu bez tła Shocking Phone by Madziubas and Ara.png|Collab z Madziubasem, Shocking Phone, czyli miss Wszyscy lubią mnie bardzo a ja ciebie wcale, więc będę ci dokuczać Shaow of Misterious Sand by Ara.png|Misterious Sand. Znowu pomyliłam się w nazwie obrazka! L'evolution de Warfire by Ara.png|Ewolucja War - od lewej: Spinning, Freewood Lightling, Lucky Storm i Warfire Wildrock by Ara.png|Wildrock, wcześniejsza generacja Nighty Wondercash CM by Ara.png|CM Casha Wondercash by Ara.png|Stare ID Casha Inne kucyki collaby Plaża by DeerAra.png|Plażowy collab, nie chce mi się pisać z kim xP - Free Will, Clean It All, Crazy Relax =A to już nie zdjecia= Wondercash (z ang. cud w gotówce) — pegaz; OC Ary. Jego rodzicami są Dusty Craft i Honeyprose. Mieszka na Manehattanie. Ogier, który nie zawsze w stu procentach trzyma się prawa. Powstanie Wondercash 0.1 250px|thumb|left|Pierwsza wersja Casha Pewnego sierpniowego dnia na wikię dołączyła nowa użytkowniczka, OchiYuno. Arze bardzo spodobała się jej OC, Moana, więc zaproponowała nowicjuszce relacje jej kucyka z Warfire. Gdy Yuno się zgodziła, Rena zaczęła pisać historię znajomości kucy. Przyszedł jej do głowy naprawdę genialny pomysł, ale wymagał on stworzenia nowego kucyka: cwanego antykwariusza-oszusta spokrewnionego z War, prowadzącego sklep na Manehattanie. Ara oczywiście stanęła na wysokości zadania i wymyśliła mu imię oraz jakieś podstawy charakteru. Początkowo wszystko miało się tu zakończyć, jednak przez kolejny miesiąc sympatia autorki do Wondercasha wzrastała, skutkiem czego mniej-więcej w środku wrzesnia Rena postanowiła stworzyć artykuł o nim. Wymagało to jednak wymyślenia wyglądu kucyka. Ara ściągnęła z Internetu bazę i utworzyła kucyka o zielonomorskiej grzywie, szarolimonkowej sierści oraz szaroniebieskich oczach. Kucyk niezbyt jej się podobał, ale postanowiła, że dopracuje go kiedyś indziej. Wondercash 0.2 Dzień po stworzeniu pierwowzoru Wondercasha Ara potwornie nudziła się na lekcjito zdanie pojawia się w każdym moim artykule xD, więc naszkicowała lepszą wersję ogiera. Tym razem koncept bardzo przypadł jej do gustu. Obiecała sobie, że doda ten obrazek na wikię, jednak z powodu problemów ze sprzętem, nie udało jej się. W zamian za to stworzyła obrazek z Cashem na bazie z Internetu, wzorując się na tradycyjnym rysunku. W ten momencie pojawił się jednak kłopot: Pierwowzór kucyka miał bardzo brzydkie kolory, a nowa wersja była jedynie naszkicowana. Rena musiała więc dobrać nowe barwy sierści i grzywy ogiera (kolor oczu akurat jej się podobał). Zaczęła eksperymentować z kolorami. Sierść kucyka była beżowa, łososiowa, bardzo jasno cyanowa, błękitna, przydymionobordowa, jasnoprzydymionobordowa, brudnoczerwona, aż wreszcie Ara zdecydowała się na kolor seledynowogroszkowy, obecny. Z grzywą poszło troche łatwiej; jej wcześniejszymi barwami był złotobeżowy, ciemny brąz, czerwonobrązowy, aż wreszcie przydymiony czerwonobrązowy - czyli znacznie mniej barw niż w przypadku sierści. Wondercash 0.3 Nowa wersja Wondercasha utrzymała się przez kilka tygodni, ale potem Ara przypomniała sobie, że kiedyś ktoś powiedział jej, że połączenie seledynowogroszkowego z czerwonobrązowym jest wyjątkowo paskudne. Postanowiła więc zedytować ogiera, którego prawdę mówiąc dość mocno już polubiła. Zmieniła absolutnie pierwotny design postaci - Wondercash zmienił się w pasjonata muzyki rockowej. Przy tworzeniu najnowszej wersji postaci, Ara inspirowała się subkulturami punk, goth i emo. Wygląd Grzywa i Ogon Grzywa i ogon Wondercasha mają kolor letniego, bezchmurnego nieba - głęboki błękit. Po lewej stronie są wygolone, po prawej sięgają do połowy szyi. Po owej stronie są poczochrane i dość nastroszone. Tylna część grzywy ogiera również jest nastroszona, ale znacznie krótsza. Jego ogon jest napuszony w górnej części i gwałtownie zawija się pod koniec. To, dość dziwaczne uczesanie jest inspirowane fryzurą postaci epizodycznej ze znanego serialu "Fineasz i Ferb", Boskiego Bobby'ego - autorka prawdę mówiąc nie wie, z jakiego powodu. Włosy ogiera są dość zadbane i zwykle względnie rozczesane. Wonder nigdy ich nie związuje, bo twierdzi iż nie wypada mu, bo zabawa w czesanie i układanie włosów jest dla klaczy i ewentualnie fryzjerów. Na większe gale ogier starannie się czesze i ma nadzieję, że nie będzie wyglądać jakoś bardzo niestosownie. Sierść i kształt ciała Sierść Wondercasha jest bardzo krótka. Jej kolor przypomina kolor chmur czy pary wodnej. Mówiąc krótko i prosto jest poprostu lekko szara. W ciemności przywodzi na myśl barwę zwaną stalową, która nie ma wiele wspólnego z prawdziwym kolorem stali (a w każdym razie wg mnie). Całe ciało kucyka szpecą a może zdobią liczne, ale dość niewielkie blizny różnego pochodzenie. Cash jest bardzo wysokim i stosunkowo chudym kucykiem. Niektórzy twierdzą, że jest za wysoki. W dzieciństwie rodzice podejrzewali, że ogier może mieć prawe przednie kopytko nieznacznie krótsze od pozostałych i bardzo się tym martwili, ale po wizycie u ortopedy okazało się, iż na szczęście tak nie jest. Oczy Oczy Wondercasha są duże i owalne. Jego źrenice są czarne, można na nich zobaczyć dwa błyszczące punkty świetlne. W chwilach, gdy ogier o coś prosi, pojawia się w nich jeszcze trzeci błysk. Tęczówki Casha mają barwę szaroniebieskią, podobną do lekko zachmurzonego nieba. Czasem zdają się odbijać blask słońca, lub księżyca, aczkolwiek nie zdarza się to zbyt często. Ogier ma bardzo krótkie rzęsy; tak krótkie, ze ledwo je widać. W wieku nastoletnim Wonder miał bzika na punkcie zespołów rockowych (co do teraz w pewnym stopniu mu zostało), toteż na szkolnych imprezach często malował się na któregoś ze swoich idoliKISS, KISS everywhere! xD, wcale mi to nie przeszkadza. Obecnie wyrósł z tego, aczkolwiek czasem, jeśli uda mu się dostać na czyiś koncert, pozwala sobie powrócić do szalonego zwyczaju z młodościto brzmi jakby on był stary, lol!. Skrzydła Skrzydła Casha są odrobinę większe, niż u przeciętnego kucyka, aczkolwiek nie tak wielkie, jak u księżniczek. Są bardzo wytrzymałe na ból, dość zadbane i w bardzo dobrej kondycji. Czasami wypadają z nich pojedyncze piórka, wszystkie w przydymionogroszkowej barwie. Ogier czyści swoje skrzydła przy kąpieli (mniej starannie) i po większym wysiłku (bardziej starannie), choć za tym nie przepada. Potrafi dosyć je złożyć i bardzo szybko rozłożyć. Jego lewe skrzydło jest nieco krzywe przy nasadzie, co jest skutkiem faktu, iż Wonder we wczesnym dzieciństwie je złamał, a kość źle się zrosła. To lekkie skrzywienie nie przeszkadza jednak Cashowi w lataniu (bo on lata bardzo rzadko i nie na długie dystanse xD). Znaczek Na znaczku Casha widnieje złoty wisior z limonkowym kryształem. Ów naszyjnik to pewien dość mało znany, starożytny amulet, znaleziony przez ogiera na poczatku jego archeologicznej kariery. Symbolizuje talent kucyka do odnajdywania cennych, a czasem i magicznych antyków. Wonder jest bardzo zadowolony ze swojego znaczka i uważa go za wielkie wyróżnienie, bowiem tylko nieliczne kucyki mają na znaczkach konkretne artefakty. Co ciekaweto nie jest ciekawe., kiedy zdobył swój znaczek, nie całkiem rozumiał jego znaczenie i zastanawiał się, czy nie powinien pracować w fabryce biżuterii. Dodatki Cash zawsze ma na sobie kilka dodatków: złoty, okrągły kolczyk w prawym uchu, limonkową chustkę zawiązaną na prawym, przednim kopytku oraz amulet, dzieki któremu zdobył znaczek. Wszystkie te rzeczy są jedynie ozdobami, aczkolwiek ogier jest do nich dość przywiązany. Chustkę nosił już jako źrebak - tylko że wtedy na szyi, jako apaszkę. Dostał ją od babci w prezencie na Wigilię Serdeczności. Jako nastolatek uznał, że apaszka wygląda obciachowo, więc zaczął zawiązywać chustkę na kopycie, jako pseudo bransoletkę. Kolczyk pojawił się w jego uchu stosunkowo niedawno - dopiero, kiedy ogier osiągnął pełnoletniość. Ogier traktuje go jako "swoje pierwsze szaleństwo w okresie dorosłości", ale prawdę mówiąc nie wie, po co mu ten kolczyk. Amulet natomiast jest ze złota i ma kształt pięciokąta foremnego. Jest wysadzany pięciokątnym, limonkowym heliodorem, również pięciokątnym. Niegdyś miał ponoć magiczną moc, ale obecnie nie działa. Cash nosi go jako pamiątkę. Imię Imię Wondercash informuje o drugim talencie ogiera (poza archeologią) - szybkim i zwykle uczciwym zdobywaniu sporych ilości pieniędzy w stosunkowo krótkim czasie. Imię powstało w tej samej chwili, co kucyk, pochodzi z języka angielskiego. Nie ma głębokiej symboliki, jego znaczenie jest raczej dosłowne. Bardzo dobrze oddaje upodobania ogiera, łatwo z niego wywnioskować, że lubi mieć kasę i że potrafi zdobywać ją na różne, zadziwiające sposoby. Z powodów znanych jedynie autorce nie jest dwuczłonowe. Historia Narodziny i pierwsze lata życia Wondercash urodził się pewnego zimowego poranka jako pierworodny syn Honeyprose i Dusty Crafta. Jego rodzice byli stosunkowo bogaci, dlatego nie martwili się, czy będą mogli go utrzymać. Przez pierwsze dwa miesiące jego życia, kochająca matka nie opuszczała go na krok. Dopiero po ich upływie uznała, że może go zostawić pod opieką zaufanej opiekunki i wrócić do pracy. Po dwóch latach przyszła na świat siostra Wondercasha, Clean It All. Źrebak był o nią bardzo zazdrosny, bo rodzice więcej czasu poświęcali malutkiej klaczy, niż jemu. W pogoni z ich uwagą skoczył raz ze stołu w jadalni, skutkiem czego złamał sobie dwa przednie kopytka i jedno skrzydło. Rodzice oczywiście zabrali go do szpitala, gdzie nastawiono mu złamane kończyny. Ogier czuł się bardzo dowartościowany poświęconą mu uwagą, natomiast Dusty i Prose doszli do wniosku iż, jako że ze względu na jego małą siostrę oni nie mogą spędzać z Cashem dostatecznie dużo czasu, powinien on pójść do przedszkola, gdzie będzie mógł znaleźć przyjaciół. Przedszkole Kiedy trzyletni Cash trafił do przedszkola, z poczatku absolutnie nie rozumiał, co wokół niego się dzieje. Dotychczas kochający go rodzice ni z tego, ni z owego, nagle zostawili go w jakimś tajemniczym, ogromnym budynku! Początkowo bardzo płakał, ale potem zauważył odlotowe zabawki i zaczął się nimi bawić, skutkiem czego bardzo polubił przedszkole. Przez kolejne miesiące bardzo chetnie tam przychodził, a kiedy nadeszły jego pierwsze wakacje, strasznie za nim tęsknił. Kiedy po dwumiesięcznej przerwie Wonder wrócił do przedszkola, okazało się, że do jego grupy doszła nowa koleżanka. Ogier uważał, iż jest ona dziwna, więc nigdy nie był dla niej miły. Na jego nieszczęście przedszkolanka bardzo tą klacz lubiła (a w każdym razie tak myślał mały Wondercash) i, jeśli przyłapała Casha na krytykowaniu jej, ogier nie mógł wyjść razem ze swoją grupą na podwórko, aby się bawić, tylko zostawał w sali i musiał leżakować. Skutkiem tego Wonder przestał pałać miłością do przedszkola, a kiedy nadeszły wakacje, miał nadzieję, że już do niego nie wróci. Niestety, nic z tego. Po wakacjach ogier znów poszedł do przedszkola i znów wszystko było jak dawniej. No, może prawie wszystko, bo do najmłodszej grupy dołączyła Clean It All, siostra Casha. Kiedy rodzice odbierali źrebaki po zajęciach, miedzy rodzeństwem często dochodziło do kłótni, bo Wonder nie lubił przedszkola i ciągle je krytykował, a Cleany wręcz przeciwnie. Rodziców bardzo denerwowały te ciągłe kłótnie, dlatego po połowie roku umówili się z dziećmi, iż jeśli one nie będą się kłócić, Prose i Craft kupią im po lizaku. System ten okazał się bardzo skuteczny, bowiem od zawarcia tej umowy aż do wakacji źrebaki nie kłóciły się w drodze powrotnej z przedszkola. Kiedy jednak nadeszły dwa miesiące wolnego, Cash i Cleany znów zaczęli się spierać i to nie tylko o rzeczy związane z przedszkolem. Rodzice doszli do wniosku, że to z powodu nudy, toteż postanowili zabrać dzieci w pewne niesamowite miejsce - nad morze. Pomysł ten okazał się strzałem w dziesiątkę. Źrebaki dosłownie zakochały się w plaży i przez cały wyjazd doskonale się dogadywały i zgodnie bawiły. Rodzicom bardzo spodobał się ten stan rzeczy, dlatego zostali z dziecmi nad morzem aż do końca wakacji. Potem oczywiście jak zwykle rozpoczął się rok szkolny. Teraz jednak Wonder był na uprzywilejowanej pozycji, bowiem chodził do najstarszej grupy i wszystkie młodsze kucyki czuły przed nim oraz jego kolegami respekt. Przez cały rok posiadał swego rodzaju władzę, był z niej bardzo dumny i niestety trochę jej nadużywał, szczególnie w sytuacji, gdy młodszy kucyk bawił się czymś, co chciał Cash. W momencie ukończenia przedszkola ogier miał mieszane uczucia. Z jednej strony było my smutno, że opuści przedszkole, które w tym roku ponownie wydało mu się fajne, ale z drugiej był bardzo dumny, że jest już tak duży, by pójść do szkoły. Szkoła podstawowa Nie chce mi się tego pisać. Gimnazjum Zdobycie znaczka Liceum Studia Podróże Powrót na Manehattan Osobowość Cwany Wondercash potrafi dobrze manipulować kucykami, z którymi chce ubić interes, a znajomi uważają go za chytrego jak lis. Jeśli zechce, potrafi być bardzo przebiegły. Często dostrzega możliwości, które przeoczają inne kucyki i podczas konwersacji świadomie zataja je przed rozmówcami. Jeśli ktoś oskarży go o nieuczciwość, Cash zawsze potrafi znaleźć w Equestrianskim prawie jakiś mały przepis, usprawiedliwiający jego działanie. Jest chytry, a nawet bardzo chytry. W licznych kręgach, w których się obraca, ma ksywkę "cwaniak". Znajomi boją się z nim dyskutować i nie widzą w tym sensu, gdyż Wonder potrafi tak przeprowadzić rozmowę, by rozmówca poparł jego zdanie. Ogier oczywiście ma świadomość tej cechy i potrafi dobrze (a czasem i nie dobrze) ją wykorzystywać. Żartobliwy Żarty są jedną z pasji Wondercasha. Posiada on bardzo duże ale i specyficzne poczucie humoru. W kazdej chwili jest gotów zrobić komuś psikusa - niekoniecznie przyjemnego. Cash zna ponad tysiąc tak zwanych kawałów i, jeśli znajdzie się w drętwym towarzystwie, potrafi za ich pomocą rozbawić i rozluźnić atmosferę. Czasem trudno stwierdzić, czy Cash mówi serio, czy próbuje rozśmieszyć towarzystwo. Antykwariusz lubi też wymyślać kolegom i koleżankom zabawne (a w każdym razie przeważnie zabawne) ksywki. Oczywiście nie wszystkie kucyki lubią być przez niego przezywane - szczególnie nie znosi tego siostrzenica ogiera, Warfire. Wonder jednak nie przejmuje się krytyką, kierowaną w stronę swojego humoru i słysząc ją jeszcze więcej żartuje. Otwarty Co robisz, jeśli znajdziesz się na spotkaniu towarzyskim, gdzie nikogo nie znasz? Wonder natychmiast podejdzie do pierwszego z brzegu kucyka i zagada go. Nie ważne, na jaki temat, byle zacząć rozmowę. Antykwariusz bardzo lubi poznawać nowe klacze oraz ogiery, a one chętnie przebywają w jego towarzystwie. Znalazłszy się w wyjątkowo drętwym towarzystwie Cash rozładowuje atmosferę żarcikami. Bardzo szybko zaprzyjaźnia się z innymi. Nie boi się zacząć rozmowy i bez problemu ją podtrzymuje. Kucyki chętnie do niego garną - można powiedzieć, że Cash jest magnesem przyciągającym nowych znajomych. Ogier zawsze znajdzie temat, o ktorym może pogadać z innymi, potrafi uważnie słuchać i barwnie opowiadać. Jeśli dostrzeże, że rozmowa o czymś sprawia rozmówcy przykrość, potrafi bardzo taktownie zmienić temat. Niezbyt uczciwy Wondercash z całą pewnością nie mógłby reprezentować Klejnotu Uczciwości. Ma w zwyczaju naginać prawdę tak, by najbardziej odpowiadała jego zamiarom. Jeśli zrobi coś nie tak, rzadko przyznaje się do błędu. Zdarza mu się podkraść coś komuś, aczkolwiek na szczęście nigdy nie są to cenne przedmioty, jak pieniądze czy sprzęt elektroniczny. Sam jego biznes kręci się dzięki nie pełnej uczciwości, bowiem większość przedmiotów w jego antykwariacie to podróbki cennych artefaktów. Co prawda, gdyby ktoś zapytał, czy dany antyk jest oryginalny, Cash zapewne odpowie zgodnie z prawdą, ale skoro nikt się nie pyta, ogier nie czuje się zobowiązany, by informować kucyki o swych nieuczciwych zagraniach. Na szczęście z prawdomównością pegaza nie jest jeszcze najgorzej, gdyż w poważnej sprawie antykwariusz potrafi jeszcze złożyć zgodne z prawdą zeznanie. Egoistyczny Jak już wiemy, antykwariusz nie jest zbyt uczciwym ogierem. Ale dlaczego? Odpowiedź jest prosta: Przez swój egoizm. Cash nie lubi myśleć o innych, choć nie da się ukryć, iż czasem to robi. Z tego powodu nie zależy mu, aby kupujące u niego kucyki dostały możliwie najlepszy towar - pomyślcie tylko, jak trudno takowy zdobyć! - ważne tylko, żeby dużo zapłaciły. Ogier przedkłada swój interes nad interes innych i czasem nawet się z tum nie kryje. Nie troszczy się o potrzeby innych (chyba, że zostanie zmuszony). Nawet w przypadku bardzo ważnych konfliktów nie interesuje go zbytnio, by inni mieli pożytek z obranego rozwiązania. Wonder jest na szczęście świadomy tej cechy swojego charakteru i stara się nad nią pracować, choć jak narazie bezskutecznie. Co ciekawe ogier bardzo neguje zasadę tzw. "złotego środka", bowiem uniemożliwia mu ona stuprocentowe osiągnięcie wyznaczonego celu (a przynajmniej on tak twierdzi). Odważny Jako młody kucyk biorący udział w ekspedycji archeologicznej Wondercash nie raz musiał stawiać czoła różnym niebezpiecznym wyzwaniom. Skutkiem tego ryzyko i nadstawianie karku do pewnego stopnia weszło mu w krew. Ogier musiał też pokonywać niemal wszystkie swoje dotychczasowe lęki, dlatego obecnie nie boi się niemal niczego. Jego odwaga przejawia się w praktycznie wszystkim, co ogier robi. Nie ma oporów przed zawieraniem nowych znajomości czy pytaniem o drogę, z zimną krwią sprzedaje fałszywe antyki, szydzi ze zdenerwowanej Warfire patrząc jej prosto w oczy... Nie sposób go przestraszyć. Kucykom przebywającym w jego towarzystwie często udziela się jego odwaga i czują się pewniej niż zazwyczaj. Niestety, odwaga Wondera łączy się często z brawurą, przez którą ogierowi zdarza się niepotrzebnie ryzykować. Pewny siebie Uparty Chciwy Pracowity Cierpliwy Przebiegły Umiejętności Archeologia Zdobywanie kasy Prowadzenie biznesu Przekonywanie Gra na perkusji Latanie Anty-umiejętności Skateboard Utrzymywanie porządku Tworzenie Jedyne co Wonder potrafi stworzyć, to prosty rytm na perkusji. Wiązanie krawatów Utrzymywanie równowagi A szczególnie na wysokościach! Gotowanie Relacje Mama Tato Clean It All Glass Tube Glass Tube był najlepszym przyjacielem Wondercasha w podstawówce. Ogiery miały te same zainteresowania i pasje, łączyła ich też nienawiść do niektórych nauczycieli. Jeden mógł polegać na drugim, często też ściągali od siebie nawzajem zadania domowe czy wypracowania. Wspomagali się w problemach i miłościach. Szczególnie istotnym epizodem w ich przyjaźni była poważna kłótnia rodziców Glassa. Ogier bał się wtedy wrócić do domu, więc nocował u Casha przez pół tygodnia. Niestety, w szóstej klasie oba ogiery zakochały się w pewnej klaczy i rywalizacja o nią podzieliła ich. Zerwali ze sobą wszelki kontakt i nie zamierzają go wznowić. Pierwsza dziewczyna Druga dziewczyna Crazy Relax Warfire Warfire czasem lepiej, a czasem gorzej dogaduje się z Wondercashem. Ogier ma dość luźny i bezproblemowy sposób bycia, co kłóci się z ideałami klaczy. Cash ma też w zwyczaju nazywanie War "Cynamonką", co bardzo ją denerwuje. Karmelowy pegaz uważa, ze jej wujek jest leniwy i często mu to wytyka. Kuce często kłócą się, czy ważniejszy jest zysk, czy uczciwość. Dochodzi też miedzy nimi do konfliktów związanych z słuchaną muzyką, bowiem War kocha pop, a Cash przepada za rockiem i soulem. Ogier ma też dość luźne i swobodne podejście do praw, obowiązków i władców, co bardzo frustruje Fire, wielką patriotkę i osobę pełną szacunku dla rodziny królewskiej. Jednak, mimo tych wszystkich różnic zdań Wondercash bardzo troszczy się o swoją siostrzenicę, a Warfire uważa go za najfajniejszego wujka na świecie. Nightrock W Equestria Girls Wygląd Historia Narodziny Ciekawostki *Bardzo lubi rocka i soul, nie znosi popu, rapu i techno *Niektórzy znajomi nazywają go Won, Cwaniak, Oszust, Lis, Chytrus, Pan Kasiorka, Chip, Chips, Poczochraniec... *Czysto teoretycznie, nosi na sobie bardzo cenny okaz muzealny, choć prawdę mówiąc zgodnie z prawem może go sobie mieć. Znalazł naszyjnik na swoim strychu w starej skrzyni. Tak, później przeniosę to do historii. *Obchodzi urodziny 25 lipca *to pierwszy kucyk, o ktorym Ara nie potrafi wymyślić ciekawostek! *Autorka pisała artykuł o nim równocześnie z artykułem o swojej ponysonie Nightrock - mimo iż stronka o Cashu została zaczęta później, Ara skończy ją pewnie jako pierwszą xD Cytaty Galeria Przypisy